


The One Before London [aka The Dream]

by GayerThanYoudThink



Series: The Bunny and the Lobster [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Almost blowjob, Dream Sex, Heavy Lusting wbk, I wish this was porn without plot, Joey during sex is a different person from Joey with his friends, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Dream, Some Porn with Some Plot, and Chandler likes it ngl, but yeah, dirtier pieces are in the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanYoudThink/pseuds/GayerThanYoudThink
Summary: Chandler doesn't know he wants Joey. But his mind does. So while Chandler figures himself out, his mind decides to have some fun.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Series: The Bunny and the Lobster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The One Before London [aka The Dream]

Chandler lay on his bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. His blue pajamas are warm and soft against the white sheets of his king-sized bed. He couldn’t fall asleep, maybe it was the excitement of the coming days that kept him from sleeping. Ross was getting married… again. And Chandler was going to be the best man, alongside Joey. Soon the gang was going to be whisked off to London for the wedding, Chandler, Ross, Monica, Richard and Joey. Well, then again, not the whole group, Phoebe is staying behind because she’s pregnant and ready to burst and Rachel is staying behind to help Phoebe out. Monica is also pregnant but only a few weeks so she’s actually allowed on the plane.  
But then again Chandler’s excitement wasn’t excitement at all, it turned into some complex form of dread. He couldn’t stop thinking about how fast things were going for everyone except himself: Ross getting married to Emily, Monica and Richard having a child, Phoebe being the surrogate for her brother and his wife’s babies… ok, maybe that last one isn’t everyone’s fantasy but it still shows growth. Chandler felt left behind. At least Joey could get laid, sooner or later he’d get hooked in by some girl smart enough to see how great of a guy he is, and Rachel will find someone at some point, and Chandler will be left behind, he’ll be the loner, the weirdo.  
Suddenly, and almost inexplicably, a tear fell from Chandler’s eye, it’d been a while since he cried, the sensation was odd, the tear was warm and he was actually startled by it. He sat straight up on the bed and wiped the tears that were beginning to flow from his eyes. He felt so alone.  
In that moment a creaking sound was heard, the door to his bedroom clicked and slowly opened to reveal Joey, in his underwear. The streetlights came through the bedroom’s window and lightly showered Joey’s hairy toned body. His legs were dense and brawny, they climbed all the way up to meet the not-too-muscular torso. The bushy thighs were strangled by the sides of Joe’s tighty-whities. But what truly caught the eye in that area was the bulge, the perfectly lined up, shaded, clear contour of a half-erect penis. Joey’s eyes were caring yet penetrating. Chandler couldn’t help but feel embarrassed all of the sudden, but that didn’t stop his wet eyes from wandering, wandering and hovering all over Joey’s body, Joey’s hands, Joey’s groin.  
“Hey, Joe” Chandler said, wiping away more tears, hiding his face from the light “What’s up?”.  
Joey walked over, making the ground thud and his pecs jiggle slightly. He sat next to Chandler on the bed and didn’t say a word.  
Chandler tried to move away slowly, ashamed, but Joey lay a hand on his shoulder and all was well. The actor wiped away Chandler’s tear caringly and slowly leaned forward, kissing Chandler’s pillowy lips. He took less than a second to kiss him back with twice the force and passion. Chandler couldn’t for the life of him understand what was going on, his lips were on Joey’s and it felt so right. Joey slipped his tongue in and widened the kiss, pushing forward and laying a hand on Chandler’s face.  
The two men embraced long and hard, kissing each other deeper and deeper. Chandler cursed the clothes on his body, they posed an extra barrier between him and Joey’s beautiful body. In that moment that’s all Chandler could think of, Joey’s body, how he’s always wanted it, in one way or another, he always pushed that feeling down, didn’t want people to think he was gay. But it had been too much for too long, too much repression, too much pain, too much of saying “no” to what he felt. He kissed Joey harder and began removing his pajamas. He started unbuttoning his shirt but Joey, in a stoic strong way, didn’t have time for this: with one slash, he ripped Chandler’s shirt apart, buttons flew in all directions and Chandler let out a small moan.  
He had never seen Joey like this, powerful, commanding, he’d only seen the goofball, his best friend, but this side of him was so lustful and strong, Chandler could hardly control himself. He ran his hands all over Joey’s body and the actor began slipping his roommate’s pants off.  
The two friends fell deeper into the bed, Joey laying on Chandler as the latter’s pants were finally removed and thrown aside. Now they were both in their underwear, grinding their bodies together, creating a symphony of moans and thuds. Chandler could feel his hard cock being crushed against Joey’s, now enlarged, member. And as though the actor could read his mind, Joey took Chandler’s right hand and guided it to the sizeable bulge in his underwear, as he began kissing his neck.  
Chandler couldn’t believe he was holding on to Joey’s dick, he’d seen it once or maybe twice in the casual way a door might swing open as one of them is getting out of the shower or in a midnight encounter after Joey’s one night stands as he tries to weasel out of the bedroom and Chandler catches him in the act. But now, in this moment, there was no embarrassment when it came to Joey’s body, it wasn’t a mistake or a mishap that led to this moment, it was all meant to be, nothing felt more right to Chandler than caressing Joey’s cock at that very moment.  
Despite how right it all felt, Chandler was still able to understand the grandiosity and importance of this moment, the moment where the two roommates would do something that would ultimately change their relationship. Maybe it was the lust running rampant within Chandler’s veins, maybe it was rush with which Joey had guided Chandler’s hand to his bulge, but Chandler forwent the usual indecisiveness that characterized him at times, he decided that the now was much too fleeting and much too precious to waste on the futile decision making that delays great loves, great stories. Chandler reached under the elastic band and took hold of Joey’s hard dick, moist and throbbing. Suddenly the power seemed to shift; for a moment, Chandler’s hand was wielding Joey’s commanding sexual persona. He flipped the actor over on his back, never letting go of his rock-hard cock, rubbing it arrhythmically. He kissed Joey’s lips one last time before heading down. But the groin wasn’t his only stop, merely his last, on his way down he became acquainted with Joey’s soft neck which kissed tentatively, then he came to his chest. Chandler had always had some odd tingly feelings about chest hair, something he never quite understood, whenever he saw chest hair, he felt uncomfortable, in that moment it was revealed to him that that very feeling was arousal, so deeply pushed down by his subconscious that it had began to perceived as discomfort. Chandler didn’t ponder on any of these questions as he stared at Joey’s impressive and thick mane, he dived right in, licking, kiss and rubbing his face, up and down, side to side stopping to kiss his nipples. Then came the final destination, Chandler kissed all the way down to Joey’s waste, he slipped a finger underneath the waistband and felt the heat of Joey’s groin, felt the hair perking up as it became curlier. Chandler slowly lowered Joey’s tighty-whities and raised his face as to not have his eye poked out by Joey’s very erect penis.  
Underwear kicked to the side, eyes glimmering.  
Chandler stared at Joey’s body, not just is beautiful cock. He felt like saying he loved him, felt like fucking him, felt a lot and barely knew what to do.  
Joey’s hand reached down and held Chandler’s face caringly.  
“Are you ok? Do you want to stop?”  
Chandler felt a warmth in him and kissed Joey’s hand.  
“I think I love you” Chandler whispers as he descends on Joey’s penis, mouth agape throat ready. He feels the heat and throbbing vibrating against his check but before he can even lay his lips along the shaft, before he can feel the penis’s head scrape the ceiling of his mouth…  
…he wakes up!...  
He lets out a scream and falls off the bed. As he lays on the ground, he is horrified, Joey? Joey? What the hell?... I don’t want to have sex with Joey! He thinks, but he looks around frantically and raises his head above the sheets to check if Joey is there, after all. He’d never admit it but he was disappointed to find only a gigantic Chandler-shaped sweat stain on the sheets and a much smaller paler stain on the crotch of his own pajama pants. He lets his face fall in utter disappointment and suddenly hears thuds coming from outside.  
The door to his room swings open and there stands Joey, in his underwear. The streetlights came through the bedroom’s window and lightly showered Joey’s hairy toned body. Chandler heart fills with hope and embarrassment.  
“Hey, you okay, Chandler?” Joey asked half-heartedly  
“Yeah, yeah just a nightmare” Chandler wipes the sweat from his forehead  
“Oh, okay, can you uh just keep it down a bit, I’m entertaining a lady friend”  
“Sure thing, Joe”  
“Cool” Joe is about to shut the door when something seems to pop into his mind “Hey, where’s the girl?”  
“What?”  
“The girl? You were with? I could hear you saying her name over and over”  
Chandler becomes very flustered, the only thing he could’ve possibly been muttering was Joey’s name, and that not exactly a name you can mistake for a girl’s name, he was practically shaking.  
“Oh… Joelle…. Joelle” Joey moaned jokingly “Don’t pretend you weren’t, these walls are paper-thin. So where is she?”  
“Oh uh, she had to leave” Chandler quickly responded, perhaps too quickly.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, she had an audition early in morning” Chandler said. Real subtle…  
“She’s an actress?” Joey asked excitedly.  
“Oh yeah”  
“Wow, you must really like actors”  
Chandler gets all defensive, he rises to his feet in the same way a scrawny baby duck would, quickly but awkwardly, lets a hand drop to conceal the stain on his groin and stares Joey down as causally as possible and says “Wh-what, what do you mean by that?”  
“Well, you live with an actor and now you’re dating an actress” Joey smiles “You really know how to pick ‘em” he laughs and closes the door.  
Chandler can barely hear anything over the loud thumping of his chest, he had just dodged a gigantic homoerotic awkward bullet, but as his heart began to slow he started hearing Joe and whoever he was keeping company and something about the dream he had just been part of made it hard for him to imagine Joey lying next to anyone else but him.  
He changed pajamas and laid back down, hoping for but also dreading further dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and make the sequel to this. If I have any "Friends"-Scholar reading this, my first attempt at fanfiction, lemme know how I could metamorphize the track of Chandler and Joey's friendship into a believable romance, using canon plot points. But, at the end of the day, I might just say fuck canon.


End file.
